<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>soap | 승민 by kenziexxmars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23074144">soap | 승민</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenziexxmars/pseuds/kenziexxmars'>kenziexxmars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Mars, Mars Writes Things, Soap, kim seungmin - Freeform, seungmin - Freeform, stray kids - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:42:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23074144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenziexxmars/pseuds/kenziexxmars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>in which seungmin confesses to his crush</em>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Seungmin/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>soap | 승민</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>➛ <strong>member(s):</strong> <em>kim seungmin</em><br/>
➛ <strong>genre:</strong> <em>fluff</em><br/>
➛ <strong>pairing:</strong> <em>seungmin x oc</em><br/>
➛ <strong>word count:</strong> <em>1.6k</em><br/>
➛ <strong>date written:</strong> <em>february 10th, 2019</em></p>
<p>   ➛ <strong>prompt:</strong> <em>soap - melanie martinez</em></p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>---</p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <em>"i'm tired of being careful, tiptoe, trying to keep the water warm, let me under your skin"</em>
  </p>
</div><p>He didn’t want to be cliché. He didn’t want to fall into that category. He didn’t want to admit it. He was terrified to think that in the past few months he had sensed an internal change, one that could leave him devastated if not fulfilled soon. </p>
<p><em>He was in love with his best friend.</em> </p>
<p>When he came to this realization, he used to tell himself that it was just a phase. That it was nothing more than a little crush. That he’d get over it. Little did he realize this tiny crush would grow and mature to become a full-fledged infatuation with his best friend. </p>
<p>It didn’t happen overnight. It took a bunch of subtle instances to link together before he realized what was happening to him. His heart skipped a beat when she smiled at him. Her contagious laugh made even his darkest days bright with happiness. He noticed how absolutely beautiful she was, no matter what she was wearing. Whether she had a full face of makeup on or none at all, it didn’t matter to Seungmin. She was breathtaking either way. This awakening made his thoughts fuzzy. It became harder and harder for him to focus on anything but her.  </p>
<p>When it reached that point, he knew he had to do something about it. He had to make his feelings known. After months of repressing these thoughts, he knew it had to be let out, or else he might do something that could ruin their friendship forever. Seungmin wanted more. Sure, being friends was nice, and owning the title of “Emi’s best friend” was one that he proudly wore on his sleeve, but he craved more. He wanted their hugs to last more than a few seconds. He wanted to cuddle with her and watch movies without an awkward feeling creeping through his mind. He wanted to kiss her, to the point where he’s had to stop himself more than once from planting a soft kiss on her forehead when he’s gotten up to leave. </p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <em>"i feel it coming out my throat, guess i better wash my mouth out with soap"</em>
  </p>
</div><p>Seungmin ran his hand through his cherry red hair and closed his eyes as he leaned back against the wall. He drew a bath, something he always did when he needed to think things over. The warm water was soothing, and the tiny pops of the bubbles were satisfying to hear. It was the perfect environment for him to mull over his thoughts.  </p>
<p><em>Should I tell her how I feel?</em> </p>
<p>On the one hand, he knew that his life would be easier if he got his feelings off his chest. He’d finally be able to stop worrying about it. He’d have an answer to the question of, “Does she like me as more than a friend?” A question then had been haunting not only his waking moments, but his dreams too. He knew that he might not get the answer that he desired and if that happened he knew a whole new set of emotions would take over his mind. </p>
<p><em>Should I just keep my mouth shut?</em> </p>
<p>Emi’s friendship was precious to Seungmin. He knew that his confession might make things awkward if she didn’t feel the same way. He had a crippling fear that she might go as far as to end their friendship. He hoped and prayed that it wouldn’t go down that path, but sometimes she acted unexpectedly, so he thought it best to think up every possibility.  </p>
<p>The decision of what to do was driving him crazy. He lifted one of his hands from the water, blowing off the clump of bubbles that rested on the palm of his hand. He watched the bubbles float slowly down back into the water. Their behavior gave him an idea. </p>
<p><em>What if I gradually release my feelings? That way she won’t be bombarded with everything all at once.</em> </p>
<p>A smile made its way onto his lips. He now knew what he had to do, it was just a matter of actually going through with it. </p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <em>"god i wish i never spoke, now i've gotta wash my mouth out with soap" </em>
  </p>
</div><p>Today was the day. He felt the timing was right. After dropping subtle hints for the past few weeks, the time had come. </p>
<p><em>He was going to confess to Emi.</em> </p>
<p>Seungmin sat on a bench in the park, passing the bouquet of flowers he had bought back and forth in his hands. There was no denying the fact that he was nervous. His stomach fluttered with what seemed like millions of butterflies. His palms were slick with sweat. He kept fidgeting; his nerves wouldn’t let him sit still. </p>
<p>“Hey Seungmin!” Emi’s cheery voice made him snap up into a standing position. Her warm smile eased his mind, and for a moment he forgot why he told her to meet him there. </p>
<p>“Hi Emi,” the boy said, trying his best not to stumble over his words. “I, um-“ he paused, taking a deep breath. “I got you some flowers.” He brandished the bouquet out to her, sighing in relief as her face lit up with joy. </p>
<p>“Awe, how sweet! You didn’t have to do that.” The girl took the flowers from him, leaning in to smell their sweet honeysuckle scent. </p>
<p>“Ah, well. I asked you to meet me here because I have to tell you something, and it’s better to do this in person than over text.” </p>
<p>Emi raised an eyebrow at him. “Well go on, don’t keep me waiting. Now I’m eager.” A lighthearted laugh escaped past her lips, causing a smile to break out on Seungmin’s face. </p>
<p>
  <em>Alright. She’s in a good mood. You can do this. </em>
</p>
<p>“Well uh… the thing is… I kind of… uh, like you? Scratch that,” a shaky laugh fell from his lips. “I actually think I’m… in love with you.” He darted his gaze from the ground to her face.  </p>
<p>He felt his heart drop to his stomach.  </p>
<p>Instead of a positive look of happiness or joy, Emi looked almost… shocked. Maybe even… disappointed. An awkward silence fell between the two, something that had never happened before this moment. He felt like he had been punched in the gut, his breathing became shallow and quick. </p>
<p><em>She doesn’t feel the same way. You just ruined your relationship. Way to go.</em> </p>
<p>The boy felt tears beginning to well up in the corners of his eyes, and before they started to fall, he turned away. He walked away as fast as his legs could take him, and she didn’t call out for him to stop. This made him feel worse, like she was almost glad he had left. </p>
<p>Seungmin headed for his house, quickly brushing away the many tears that fell from his eyes. </p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <em>"should have never said that word love, threw a toaster in the bathtub" </em>
  </p>
</div><p>He arrived home to an empty house, stomping up the stairs towards his room. He threw himself on his bed. While burying his face in his pillow, he sobbed into the plush fabric. He cried for so long and so hard that a pounding headache forced its way into his brain. The pain in his head momentarily distracted him from the stinging pain in his heart, and he decided to check his phone. </p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>10 missed calls from Emi.</strong>
  </p>
</div><br/><em>Emi: “Min, answer your phone.” – 5:04 p.m.</em><br/><em>Emi: “I’m serious.” – 5:15 p.m.</em><br/><em>Emi: “Please Seungmin.” – 5:26 p.m.</em><br/><em>Emi: “We need to talk.” – 5:45 p.m.</em><br/><em>Emi: “I know you’re upset. Please. Answer me.” – 5:55 p.m.</em><br/><em>Emi: “Fine. I’m coming over. I’ll be there in ten.” – 6:03 p.m. </em><p>Seungmin looked at the time. 6:08 p.m. </p>
<p><em>That means she’ll be here s-</em> </p>
<p>The sound of the doorbell cut off his thought. As much as he didn’t want to, as much as he knew it would hurt him, he knew he had to talk to her. Throughout the years of their friendship, they had never fought or got into any “real” disagreements, so these feelings of anger and sadness that they were both harboring towards one another were foreign. This made the whole sticky situation worse. He knew they both wouldn’t be able to sleep until this whole situation was talked over. That’s the reason why he forced himself to face the one person he didn’t want to talk to at that moment. That’s why he pushed aside all the sadness and all the heartbreak.  </p>
<p>
  <em>Even though she broke his heart, he’d do anything to make her happy. </em>
</p>
<p>He opened the door and was greeted by Emi; whose eyes were equally as puffy as his were. He motioned for her to come inside, and he slowly closed the door behind her. As he went to face her, he was engulfed in her arms. She nudged her face into his shoulder, squeezing tightly as she hugged him from behind. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry… I acted… like that…” She coughed out between sobs. “To be honest, I never thought…” She stopped, brushing away her tears. “I never thought you’d like me back, so I was shocked when I realized you felt the same.” </p>
<p>Seungmin couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He removed her arms from his waist and spun around to face her. “Wait wait, you like me too?” His heart rate sped up, anxious to hear her response. </p>
<p>She hit him playfully in the chest. “Of course I do. I have for a long time. I was just always afraid you’d leave me if I ever said anything.” </p>
<p>He scooped her up in a hug and couldn’t contain his smile as she giggled in delight. “You don’t know how happy I am to hear you say that.” </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-----★-----☆</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>